Eternal
by Gyoro and Ururun
Summary: After Hiro tells Yuki he is going to try break him and Shuichi up, Yuki starts pondering their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is my third fanfic and my first Gravitation fic, so please read and review, tell me if it's good, bad or whatever. Constructive criticism welcome!

**Chapter one: The thoughts start flowing through**

Yuki Eiri sat in his study, as usual, staring at his computer screen. He was sitting back a bit, thinking up the next part of the current novel he was working on. He leaned forward and typed in after having a sudden idea. He was doing very well, until he heard a low slamming of his front door and a lot of sobbing. He looked to the door and expected Shuichi to walk in and cry all over him. Needless to say the door exploded open and a wet and tear-stricken Shuichi came roaring in and almost knocked Yuki to the floor with the sheer force of the hug Shuichi gave him. Shuichi lay next to Yuki, as he rested his head on Yuki's chest and sobbed his heart out. Yuki could be seen twitching, until he pushed Shuichi off of him with sheer force. Yuki regained his computer chair and Shuichi immediately forced himself upon Yuki's lap, much to the irritation of Yuki.

"What the hell is wrong with you this time?" Yuki shouted. Shuichi sniffed.

"Hiro told me that I should break up with you and he was being really mean and-and-and we got into a massive argument about it. He really hurt my feelings. Waaaaaaaaaah," Shuichi cried. Yuki rubbed his forehead with the bottom of his palm.

"Is that all? Why don't you go do something more useful, you damn brat. I'm trying to work here," Yuki said, in an irritable voice. Shuichi looked at Yuki with big sad eyes.

"But Yuki! I want to spend time with you! Come on Yuki, come on Yuki Yuki please, Yuki?" Shuichi asked, in a high-pitched voice. Yuki started getting angrier and a vein pulsed in his forehead angrily.

"Get out, now!" Yuki shouted. Shuichi looked on the verge of tears again and held onto him for dear life. Yuki lost it and stood up, walking to the door and throwing Shuichi out into the living room. Shuichi stared at the door for a long time, but he was too afraid to try entering again. He lay on the couch and cried silently, in shaky sobs.

Yuki sat and calmed down in the study and he stared at his work so far, while listening to the small sounds of his lover crying his heart out. He placed his face in his hands and shook his head. He heard Shuichi's voice go through his head.

'Yuki! I lov-,' He remembered, as the image of him hitting the boy over the head came back to him. He remembered the countless times Shuichi told him that he loved him. This made Yuki blush slightly and he shook his head, trying not to get all sentimental.

'Love? I couldn't love that brat, surely? He's annoying, he's so stupid. Why would I love him?' Yuki thought to himself. The noise in the living room had stopped. Yuki sighed and got up, walking into the living room. Shuichi had fallen asleep, kneeling on the floor, arms crossed on the sofa. Yuki walked slowly over to where he was sleeping. He knew once Shuichi fell asleep, it took a while for him to wake up. He sighed and picked him up, laying him properly onto the sofa and covering him with a blanket. He walked into the kitchen and took out a can of beer, returning to his study.

He sat back down and took a sip from his beer; thinking back to all of the moments he'd chucked-or tried to chuck-Shuichi out of his house. When he was not there, somehow Yuki remembered his feelings of loneliness without the brat. Every time Shuichi returned to the house again, somehow relief fell upon him. Yuki sighed and lent back in his chair, staring at the ceiling.

"You damn brat, putting me through all these stupid emotions," Yuki said, slightly angry, slightly submissive. He threw his empty beer can into the bin and stood up, saving his work and turning the computer off. He looked at the picture of Shuichi and himself on their first date. A slight blush made its way to Yuki's cheeks, but he shook his head of it and left the room, taking himself to bed.

The next day, Shuichi woke up and saw that he was sleeping on the couch, rather than the odd kneeling position he last remembered he was in. He looked towards Yuki's door for a while. He stretched and got up, wondering to the kitchen to find some cereal. He managed to tip over a few things in the process of getting cereal. He stared down at the mess of milk, flour and eggs (how he did this, is beyond mortal knowledge) with a look of horror. He quickly mopped the milk up and got rid of the eggs. He ate his cereal and ran out of the kitchen. Past a suspicious looking Yuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Hey there! Here's the next chapter. Please read and review, constructive criticism welcome.

**Chapter two: Confused feelings.**

Yuki had woken up to a loud noise. There was no guesswork in this; it was Shuichi, and he had messed something up. Once again. He got up, put some clothes on and walked out of the bedroom, in time to see Shuichi run quickly through the room and out of the front door. 'Yep. He's done something…he doesn't normally leave without saying _bye_ or hugging me to death.' Yuki shook his head and walked into the kitchen. He saw the remaining debris of the milk glass bottle, flour and some eggs. He grumbled and cleaned up the mess. 'Makes me wonder why I stay with that baka…he's useless.'

Shuichi ran into the NG building happily, as if he had not argued with Hiro the day before. He walked in and saw Suguru setting up the equipment, ready to record some more tracks and Hiro was sat with his guitar in his hands, looking a little moody.

"Hey! Hiro! Suguru! Let's record some more great tracks today!" Shuichi shouted. Hiro looked at Shuichi coldly.

"Did you think more about what I told you yesterday?" Hiro asked. Shuichi stopped and his smile turned unhappy.

"NO! I can't give up on Yuki! I love him," Shuichi said.

"He's going to be the downfall of you and your musical career. I know in the past I've gone to Yuki and told him not to make you unhappy. But it keeps on happening and you come in all depressed. You may as well just take a break and forget about him. He obviously doesn't care for you the same way you care for him. You're just a pastime, an object for when he gets bored. In fact, other than that, I can't think of any other reason why he'd be calling you his lover. You may as well give him up. I'm not trying to be mean. I am trying to help you, as a friend," Hiro said. Shuichi's eyes filled up with tears and he started wailing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I can't give on him. I won't. I don't care if he hates me, I love him and as long as I can be with him, I don't care if it is not real," Shuichi cried. Hiro shook his head.

"Wouldn't you prefer a proper romantic relationship with someone to love you back?" Hiro asked.

"I don't care! As long as I'm with Yuki!" Shuichi screamed.

Back at Yuki's house, Yuki had decided to take a walk; thoughts of Shuichi were still going through his mind. He walked along the streets and looked into the windows of the shops. His thoughts had been like this for about a week. Ever since Hiro had come to his house and told him that he was going to make Shuichi forget about him, as he did nothing but make Shuichi cry, and he didn't really love Shuichi anyway. It made Yuki think more about his relationship with Shuichi. What was his _real_ feelings? Could he love another person? He had made himself forget about love since Kitazawa…he didn't want to be hurt again…but Shuichi, he was different.

'Shuichi is nothing like Kitazawa…he wouldn't do anything to me…in fact it's the other way around. I treat him like crap.'

He just happened to walk past a jewellery store. Rings and necklaces glittered in the store window. Yuki stared at the store window. Then he stared back at his hand.

'Maybe…NO it's stupid. But…' Yuki shook his head. He stared at the rings. He walked into the store.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Hey there! Thank you very much for reading, all your reviews are much appreciated. I'm sorry that I'm not much of a replier. . I'll do what I can. Enjoy

**Chapter three: Tears of a troubled singer.**

Shuichi sobbed and sat in a corner, a great black cloud seeming to form around him. Suguru sighed and nearly pushed over his keyboard in frustration.

"Why do you have to keep bringing that up Hiro? We have yet to record anything. My cousin's going to kill me," Suguru said.

"I'm trying to secure the future of our band! Shuichi can't go on like this," Hiro said.

"That maybe so, but we got more done when he wasn't being hassled by you!" Suguru shouted. Hiro and Suguru started to bicker; loudly. Shuichi continued to 'emo' in the corner. Yes, emo. Strangely enough. No one even noticed that the door opened and Yuki had entered. He stood there for a while, staring at the stupid battle. He felt like punching one of them. Or maybe both. He cleared his throat. But it didn't work.

"OI! Would someone see some sense in here?" Yuki shouted. Suguru and Hiro stopped.

"Where's Shuichi?" Yuki asked.

"He's over there in the corner sulking. Why, what do you want?" Hiro asked coldly.

"None of your damn business. I'm taking him out for a bit," Yuki said. Yuki walked over to the corner and found Shuichi being all quiet there. He sighed and pulled him up. He dragged him out of the room and pulled him along, out of the building. Shuichi was in a daze and didn't seem to know what was going on.

Yuki pulled him along the streets. He took him into an expensive restaurant and sat him down at a two person table. Shuichi stared blankly. He was too busy thinking of how mean Hiro was being, to realise where he was.

"What are you crying for now, baka?" Yuki asked. Shuichi sort of jumped and stared up at Yuki. He sighed and stared back at the table.

"Hiro was being mean again. And…I started thinking bad things…maybe he's right," Shuichi said. Something within Yuki clenched. Was this a feeling of grief that Shuichi may leave him? He thought back to a week ago when Hiro visited him.

'Yuki-San. I'm going to get you out of Shuichi's life once and for all. You don't deserve him. He does everything he can think of to show you how much he cares for you and you treat him as if he is just a thing. I thought maybe by him being with you he would be happy. But he still comes in crying about how you were being mean to him. There is no point in you staying with him if you're going to be mean and not care about him in the way that he cares for you. So you can rest easier, he's not going to be in your life anymore,' Hiro had told him. Yuki had stood in the doorway, listening with the usual uncaring look on his face. He showed no emotion about what Hiro had said. Hiro stood there, hoping for some sort of reply.

'What? Are you waiting for some sort of reply? That I want you to say nothing to Shuichi? I couldn't care less. Now leave me the hell alone, you're pissing me off with your presence,' Yuki had said. Hiro had glared and muttered something under his breath, saying something along the lines of 'that settles it.'

It had not really bothered him much, as he for one didn't care much for the brat-or atleast he strongly didn't think so, and he doubted anything Hiro said to Shuichi would actually penetrate that idiot brain of Shuichi's, for he never listened to reason. He just carried on his everyday activities; being mean to Shuichi and writing in his study.

Shuichi interrupted his thoughts with another depressed comment.

"Maybe I shouldn't be with you…I annoy you and you don't like me that way…I've just been blinded by love…" Shuichi said. Yuki saw a tear drop down his face and Yuki knew he was struggling to keep himself from sobbing hysterically; the truth was, Shuichi didn't want to break up with Yuki. He wanted to stay with him. But his happiness wasn't always safe; they fought, Yuki shouted at him and was cold towards him. It was for the best of Bad Luck…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your support. I hope I managed to reply to your latest reviews, if not, apologies. I'm doing my best. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter four: Mixed messages.**

"Shuichi…," Yuki whispered. Music came on in the background and numerous couples got up. Yuki knew Shuichi was struggling between what he thought was best and his true feelings. Yuki stood up and walked over to Shuichi, who hadn't noticed him move. Yuki held out his hand to Shuichi, under his nose so that he could see it. Shuichi looked up at Yuki with wide, teary eyes. Yuki looked away with a slight-very slight-blush upon his cheeks. Shuichi almost screamed, but he just took his hand with an excited gasp. Yuki led him onto the dance floor and put his arms around Shuichi. Shuichi put his arms around Yuki, suddenly nervous. He had never _ever _imagined this sort of thing happening. He knew Yuki wasn't the romantic, dancing type of person. Shuichi wondered to himself. _Could Yuki really…? _Shuichi shook his head. He realised Yuki could be doing this to get him not to break up with him, just so he can keep having sex…But Shuichi shook this out of his head. He didn't care. All that mattered was that he was having this glorious moment with Yuki. Hiro would call him weak, for falling for his tricks.

Shuichi sighed and rested his head against Yuki's chest. His eyes opened as a thought passed his brain. He looked around and saw the other couples were staring-but still dancing-at them. Shuichi got a little nervous. He knew Yuki hated the limelight; in particular with their relationship. It made him wonder…he didn't normally go to great lengths to attract attention to himself and their relationship. _So why is he dancing with me? _Shuichi closed his eyes again, willing the song to never end, so that he could dance with Yuki forever.

Yuki held Shuichi, noticing all the stares he was getting. He caught a few people's eyes and glared at them, making them quickly turn their faces. He sighed. He wasn't used to showing _affection_, if he could call it that, publicly. In fact, he didn't normally show affection anywhere. He wondered what drove him to offer Shuichi a dance. He berated himself, as he was allowing his confused emotions to take over him. But he could not deny that deep down, dancing with Shuichi was somewhat soothing. Sure, his thoughts were in turmoil, with his new found confusion and mixed up emotions, but it nevertheless relaxed him somehow. Soon the song ended and he slowly pulled away from Shuichi, who slowly opened his eyes and looked up at him, with calm and admiring eyes. He was not going all hyper and he was not crying anymore. Yuki stared down into his eyes with an expressionless face for some time. Moments later, he gestured his hand towards the table.

"Shall we sit down and have something to eat?" Yuki asked, surprisingly calm and nice. Shuichi nodded and they sat back down. A waiter handed them two menus and bowed, walking to another table. Shuichi opened the menu and gazed at all of the options. Yuki glanced at the menu and moments later put it down, staring at Shuichi, who was looking through it still.

Five minutes later the waiter came back and asked them their choices, to which both Yuki and Shuichi provided their choice of starter and main. The waiter bowed and left to give their order to the chef. Shuichi looked at Yuki; he felt rather relaxed now, despite the argument he had with Hiro. He felt at peace, unable to worry over whether or not Yuki actually cared for him or not.

"Eh…Y-Yuki? I-er-I-," Shuichi started.

"Shocked, huh? So am I. I can't believe I'm here with you having a meal rather than being at home, having a nice peaceful day," Yuki said. Shuichi frowned.

"Hey! That's mean. Yuuuuukiiiiii," Shuichi pouted. Yuki regained his cynical smile.

"But I am here, you should be happy," Yuki said. Shuichi stopped and nodded, getting all bashful again.

"Y-yeah. T-thanks, Yuki," Shuichi said.

"Whatever. But I'll be getting my reward tonight," Yuki said, the cynical smile still on his face. Shuichi got a little outraged.

"Can't you take me out WITHOUT a reward for yourself? Meanie, don't you care? Don't you enjoy our moments together?" Shuichi cried.

"If enjoy means getting a kick out of hanging out with a whiny brat and getting their eardrums bashed out, then yes, I do enjoy being with you," Yuki said. Shuichi stared with wide eyes, horrified. He looked ready to cry.

"MEANIE!" Shuichi cried, dropping his head into folded arms. The waiter came by with two plates, both covered with a metal dome. He placed one in front of Yuki and one in front of Shuichi, keeping his hand onto the lid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **this is probably the last chapter. However, if my readers feel that I should write another chapter or more, then let me know. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, you guys are the best.

**Chapter five: Everything is clear now.**

"Shindou-San, are you ready for your meal?" The waiter asked. Shuichi looked confused and nodded, demanding why the waiter was asking him like this. The waiter smiled and lifted the metal dome. On his plate of food, lay a message written in noodles: _Will you marry me, Shuichi? _Yuki stared at him, in bated breath. He had looked into that jewellery store and thought long and hard. It seemed, Yuki _did _have some feelings for Shuichi, he realised he was just repressing his emotions and denying it to himself. It took him just as long to figure out how he was going to ask Shuichi; he certainly wasn't getting down on his knees. He was not that type of person. He had walked past a restaurant and suddenly got the idea. Within the salad that was in the middle of the plate, was a tiny cushion thing holding a ring. Shuichi stared at it for a while, in utter shock. He wondered if this was a joke. But deep down Shuichi felt that it wasn't a joke. He couldn't believe it. He re-read the words over and over so that he wasn't mistaken. Finally, he looked up into Yuki's golden eyes. They seemed softer than any time he had ever seen.

"I-is this for real?" Shuichi whispered.

"Unless you want me to take it back," Yuki said. Shuichi shook his head vigorously.

"YES! I will! I accept!" Shuichi screamed, getting up and hugging Yuki so hard, that Yuki nearly fell off the chair. "Does this mean-? Does this mean that you love me too?" Yuki pushed him gently back. Yuki stayed silent for a while. "…Possibly. Though don't start getting on my nerves, or I'll take my proposal back," Yuki said. Shuichi nodded and hugged Yuki again.

"I have to get back to writing, so keep out of trouble," Yuki said. He got up and Shuichi followed him out of the restaurant. Shuichi said bye and ran off hyperly towards the NG building, hoping to apologise to the producer, who was probably trying to jump out a window at this moment. Shuichi was nearly right, K had to stop him from hanging himself from the roof. Shuichi was so excited; he was going to spend the rest of his life in perfect bliss, with the one he loved. He could not believe it one bit, but he looked down at his gorgeous ring. It was real alright.

"Gomen asai, Sakano-San. Everything between me and Yuki has been cleared up!" Shuichi said. K put down his gun, which he was threatening Shuichi with moments ago and told them all to carry on with their recording, to which Shuichi did so.

**Author's note: **So if you wish me to actually write the wedding, then I will. I did not write it before since I thought it might make it OOC and I did not want to make it anymore than it already is. But if you wish for another chapter with the wedding in, then I can write you one, and make it a epilogue. Thank you so much, once again! You guys are awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Hey! Sorry for the late update, I hadn't actually written this before posting them on (I completed some of my fics before posting, you see…thought it'd be easier and all). Anyways, some of you requested a wedding chapter! So here it is. This might be a little OOC, but what d'you expect? I can't say a wedding is in character for Yuki…but all well. And I am not the best writer. Also, if you didn't think I should have written this chapter, just ignore it! Only read this if you want to see them get married. xD Please read and review:3

**Chapter 6: Prologue; a happy ending.**

Shuichi stood in front of the mirror in his parent's house. Maiko was busy running around, making sure everything was ready. Shuichi was too busy in dream world to do anything but stand in the poofy white dress. Yes, dress. He could not resist getting the dress he saw in one of the wedding shops. This time though, he did not look all that stupid; he actually suited the dress. And he wanted to see Yuki's face when he saw him in the dress. Maiko brought him out of la la land and pushed him out of his room and downstairs into the living room. He was ready. Maiko pressed the red bouquet into his hands and stood in front of him, looking him up and down. She gave him the thumbs up. Shuichi's father stood in the living room shaking his head.

"Of all things you had to wear…" he whispered. "Why not a tuxedo?"

"But this suited me more!" Shuichi said, in a hyper meets whiny voice. Maiko laughed and stopped them from debating the issue. His mother, much like Maiko, was so excited by the fact that her son was marrying the novelist Yuki Eiri. Maiko got them all together and ushered them into the car. It was almost time to set off.

Yuki, on the other hand, was all ready to go, without people hassling and annoying him. Well, not as much as Shuichi. He still had Mika telling him what to do and what not to do. He sighed and got into Tohma's car, who was his best man. He had had numerous days were he just felt like calling the whole thing off. Wedding and Yuki Eiri did not seem to fit well together, in his opinion. Nor did it bode well. He sighed. He had come too far to get out now; despite his coldness towards the brat, seeing Shuichi cry seemed to make him feel guilty. _Damn brat, giving me these damned feelings. _He watched as the church came into view…but that was not all that came into view. A huge crowd stood outside the church; waiting. Yuki's eyes widened in horror and…was that, _fear_? Fangirls. Loads of them. And not only his fangirls, but also Shuichi's fangirls. There were even fangirls of both him and Shuichi there. Yuki's foreboding feelings were true.

All of a sudden, a loud noise hit his ears, as his vision was filled with shooting and lots of, what looked like, army men. K-san and a legion of specially trained forces were all over the grounds, the roof and the roads. Fangirls retreated backwards, scared by the crazy American shooter. Never had Yuki ever been happy, if you can call it that, to see that blond manager of Shuichi's than at this moment. Tohma parked up the car and got out, leading Yuki through the hordes of people. They managed to get to the church intact and started to make their way inside. They both took up their positions.

Shuichi's father pulled up at the church sometime later, a little earlier than planned. His mother and father got out and helped Shuichi out of the car. Maiko got out and stood beaming at Shuichi in her bridesmaid's dress. Maiko giggled and led them over to the church's entrance…which was now fully subdued by the army force. They waited at the doors and checked the time. His mother kissed him on the cheek and walked into the church, and sat down in her seat. The doors opened once again and the music started, courtesy of Hiro and Suguru, who managed to persuade Shuichi into letting them play at the wedding, rather than be the flower boys…boy were they happy Shuichi agreed to let them play.

Shuichi blushed as he saw all eyes turn to him. But what mostly caught his attention were two golden eyes staring at him in a mixture of utter disbelief and horror. He stood at the altar, frozen in shock, watching his 'wife' to-be walking down the aisle in a wedding dress. Shuichi was in the arm of his father, who seemed to take this all into his stride. Maiko followed on, holding the bottom of Shuichi's dress. Shuichi reached Yuki and faced him, smiling up at him with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"What the hell are you doing in that freakin' dress?" Yuki hissed.

"B-but Yuki! It suits me better than the tuxedo," Shuichi whined. Yuki looked like he wanted to kill something. All the while, Tohma smiled and seemed amused by the situation. Yuki calmed down and his cheeks went a little red.

"Well…I guess you do look…er...cute in that dress," Yuki whispered. Shuichi stopped in all his thoughts and movement; shocked. _Did Yuki just-? Did he just call me CUTE? _Shuichi's eyes became big and sparkly. He glomped Yuki, who immediately started trying to wrench him off of him.

"I take that back! You look hideous," Yuki said.

"Waaaaaaah, Yuki! Don't be so meeean!" Shuichi cried. The guests watched in silence at the drama in front of them…some of them wondered whether this was all a farce.

"Ehem," a voice coughed. Yuki looked to the side and saw Tatsuha, the priest, waiting impatiently. Yuki sighed and patted Shuichi on the head, which Shuichi took as a sign that Yuki still loved him. Shuichi and Yuki faced the front. Yuki was thinking that somehow he regretted ever proposing to the brat. What was he even thinking? Not a lot, it seemed. He wondered to himself if he was actually drunk at the time. But he could not have been, he remembered everything that happened, and although he drank a lot of beer in a day, it was never enough to get him drunk. He sighed. If he was lucky, someone would crash the wedding-with the amount of fangirls, it was not impossible-or Shuichi would get stage fright and run. _Ha, fat chance of that one. He is probably way too excited to back out. Damn brat. _He watched, as Tatsuha got ready to start the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the bonding of two young people in love. One Uesugi Eiri-or Yuki Eiri, as some people know him, and Shindou Shuichi," Tatsuha started. A loud moan, that sounded like someone was in pain or dying, could be heard ringing through the church hall. Everyone turned their heads; Yuki's father looked as though he had collapsed within his chair, hands on head.

"My eldest son! And this boy! Why, why Eiri, why?!" His father exclaimed, somewhat quietly.

"Oh, quiet, father. Eiri can marry whoever the hell he wants," Mika said, who was sat beside him.

"What about Ayaka-san? She is much better suited for him," his father asked. Ayaka looked embarrassed, and smiled up at Hiro. Yuki stayed silent, he could not be bothered with him. Tatsuha cleared his throat. He continued on with his speech, as wedding speeches go.

"You both will now read your vows," Tatsuha said happily. "Shuichi-kun, you start." Shuichi nodded happily and faced Yuki.

"Yuki…ever since the first day I saw you, I knew there was something about you. I guess it was love at first sight. But that doesn't mean to say I fell for you because of your looks, I fell for you because, well, it was meant to be! Your inner spirit, it could be. You were harsh and you seemed not to care, but that didn't matter. I knew that you liked me deep down, or you would have just broken my heart from the start. Haha. But you stayed. I cannot stand to be without you, for without you, there is no me. That is why, I ask that you and I can be together forever, till death do us part," Shuichi said, with a tone of seriousness that no one had ever seen in him. He had a warm look in his eyes and stood there confidently.

Yuki looked rather shocked for a moment and a sound of sobbing broke out, as Shuichi's mother cried tears of happiness at the sweetness of her son's words. Yuki looked down at Shuichi, who was blushing. Yuki sighed and started his speech.

"In the beginning you were just a brat who could not write a lyric even if your life depended on it. But you kept on appearing in my life, popping out of nowhere with your stupidity. I guess there was something about you that interested me. Didn't make you any less of a brat, of course. There were numerous things during the length of our 'relationship' that made me wish that I had just run you over and be gone of you. But…you are still here, after all the things I put you through. And even through all those negative thoughts, those of which make me want to throw you out, I know that if I did, I would feel empty. I suppose you could say that you make me complete," Yuki said, smirking. At the start of Yuki's speech, Shuichi looked a little outraged, but he was smiling happily by the end. The silence was broken only by the distant sounds of gunfire, shooting insanely at whatever poor soul had dared cross K-san's path.

Tatsuha nodded and proceeded with the ceremony. Light strumming of Hiro's guitar and taps of Suguru's keyboard played in the background. Yuki and Shuichi stared at each other, Shuichi in what seemed to be nervous bliss and Yuki somewhat neutral. Atleast he was trying to be. Inside he was nervous, but his pride refused to let it show. Yuki was never one for showing weakness. He left that to Shuichi.

"Do you Uesugi Eiri, take Shindou Shuichi, to be your lawfully wedded, er, husband? Wife? Whichever. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?" Tatsuha asked. Yuki stayed silent for a moment. The sounds from outside seemed to be getting more violent.

"I do," Yuki said. A loud 'kyaaaaaaaaa' could be heard, but it seemed to be muffled sometime after. Evidently, some of the fangirls had managed to sneak in.

"Do you Shindou Shuichi, take Uesugi Eiri, to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?" Tatsuha asked. Shuichi did not waste any time.

"I DO!!!!" He said, enthusiastically. Another wave of 'kyaaaaaaaaa's erupted, soon extinguished; once again.

"We shall now exchange the rings," Tatsuha announced. Shuichi turned to Maiko, who handed him a shiny gold ring. He smiled and turned to Yuki, who held out his left hand. Shuichi placed the ring on his finger and smiled up at him. Yuki turned to Tohma, who gave him a ring with a few diamonds on it. He turned back to Shuichi and placed the ring on his finger. He gave a slight smile to the boy.

"Now, before I announce this couple husband and, er, wife, are there any objections? Speak now or forever hold your peace," Tatsuha said. The sounds of a helicopter came overhead.

"Claude Winchester, put your guns down and put your hands in the air," a voice called slowly from a megaphone. More gunshots fired and some explosions occurred. The guests listened in silence at the drama going on outside. A loud crash occurred and a huge black metallic foot came through the church roof near the door they entered through. Reiji obviously had some parking issues, it seemed. Yuki and Shuichi looked at the destruction with looks of shock and horror. Reiji jumped out of the panda and looked very angry.

"I-," she shouted, with her hand in the air, but her sentence was muffled, as Yoshiki grabbed her from behind, muffling her attempts to crash the wedding. Ryuichi seemed to jump out of nowhere.

"Kumagoro says Shu-chan should marry Yuki-san," Ryuichi said, in his childlike demeanour. Reiji sighed and sat down on the back row. Yoshiki smiled and waved at the frozen couple. Tatsuha coughed once again.

"So, no objections?" Tatsuha asked. He was greeted by silence. "Ok, I now pronounce you husband and, er, wife! You may kiss the bride!" Yuki took hold of the veil Shuichi was wearing and lifted it over his head. He put his hand on Shuichi's back and lowered his head to place a kiss upon Shuichi's lips. At this there was much cheering and the music started playing. There came a moan and a loud bang, as Yuki's father fainted.

Yuki lifted his head and smiled down on Shuichi. Tatsuha ushered them over to the register, where they signed their names and Shuichi took Yuki's surname Uesugi. They then walked back down the aisle, as they heard the crazy noises outside get louder and more ferocious. Yuki and Shuichi walked, hand in hand, down the aisle quickly and exited. The photographer took the pictures and Yuki and Shuichi got into the limousine especially for them, and they were driven off to the party place. The guests quickly retreated into their vehicles, as the panda crashed into the church and it exploded. Yuki sat in the back of the limo with wide eyes. Who knew a wedding could be lethal? Sometime later they arrived at the large hotel where they had arranged the wedding party to be. They waited at the entrance to welcome all the guests.

…Time passed and the speech time arrived. Yuki stood up, reluctantly.

"…Er, Thank you all for coming to our wedding and I hope you have a nice time," he said and sat down. He stood up again after a pouting Shuichi told him that was not enough. "Alright, alright. Well, I am not one for speeches. Well…we came a long way, and we had our good and bad moments…a lot of them…but we survived. And now we are stuck together, for what I can only imagine to be eternity…which should be interesting." Yuki sat down. Clapping followed and then Shuichi's father stood up.

"I never once expected my boy to marry a bloke…but I am somehow not unhappy. It seems Shuichi is happy and I can only thank Eiri-san for that. So please, Eiri-san, look after him," Shuichi's father smiled. He sat down, as the applause erupted. And finally, Tohma stood up.

"At first, their relationship seemed somewhat alright. It seemed to do both of them some good, especially in the business sense. But then I thought, after seeing Eiri-san fall ill, that Shindou-san was not right for Eiri-san. I worried for him, as any brother-in-law would. I cared about him like a brother. But, I was wrong. As it seemed Eiri-san got worse, when Shindou-san was not around. Eiri-san seems a lot happier now, and I thank Shindou-san for that," Tohma smiled. He raised a toast and everyone toasted to the newlyweds. They had a nice meal and then everyone cheered as they awaited the couple's first dance. Yuki stood up and offered his hand out to Shuichi. Shuichi took it and they went and had their first dance.

Yuki looked down at the boy, who had his eyes closed as he rested his head on Yuki's chest. Yuki did not have all the answers, as to why he had just gone and married the brat, but he knew one thing; he would not regret it.

"Yuki?" Shuichi whispered.

"What?" Yuki replied.

"I love you!" Shuichi whispered. Yuki stayed silent for a moment. When he first saw Shuichi dressed in that dress, his thoughts were of utter disbelief, as Shuichi _knew _his previous cross dressing attempts were a sheer failure. However, he had grown to like the look of him in the dress. It made him smile. He looked down at the pinked haired boy.

"I love you too, Shuichi," Yuki whispered.

**Author's note: **There you have it! I hope it wasn't too much…I was thinking of just leaving it at the getting into the limo…but in a way the last scene seems nice. Yeah, I know it might be a bit OOC and all, well not a bit. A lot. XD When since does he say 'I love you' to Shui-chan? xD Well…who knows! He could end up saying it sometime in the end of Ex! All well…longest chapter! I think…I forget. Hehe. I was listening to Glaring Dream by Bad Luck when I was writing the last of this and I realised it kinda fits! xD I know I had randomly put Ryuichi, Reiji and Yoshiki in…but hopefully it wasn't annoying. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I am going to be writing, at some point, another Gravitation fic, this time more on the angst side, I think. And who knows? I may even be able to come up with something to sequel this story! Can't promise anything though. Gomen ne. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Bai baaiiiiii.


End file.
